


JJ's Birthday Turnaround

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Break Up, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, No Henry, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Will dumps JJ after she has a miscarriage, heartbroken JJ seeks comfort in the two people she knows she can count on the most





	JJ's Birthday Turnaround

 

 

 

 

 

**JJ's Birthday Turnaround**  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

Criminal Minds

 

Jennifer Jareau/JJ  
Emily Prentiss  
Penelope Garcia  
Will L.

 

_Will dumps JJ after she has a miscarriage, heartbroken JJ seeks comfort in the two people she knows she can count on the most_

**Chapter 1**

 William LaMontagne Jr. is fuming mad at his girlfriend Jennifer Jareau because she was eight and a half weeks pregnant and had gone out on a particularly harrowing murder case with her BAU team, they had managed to catch the UnSub, but not before he stabbed JJ. Which in turn caused the blonde Liaison Agent to have a miscarriage and lose her and Will's baby.

"You worthless twit." Will hissed at JJ, catching the blonde totally by surprise.

"What?" JJ said.

"You knew what kind of person your team was chasing, but you went anyway!!"

"Will, I- I didn't have a choice, my boss Erin Strauss hasn't approved my maternity leave request yet.

"You still could've-." Will barked, but JJ cut him off.

"No Will, I couldn't go against Strauss's orders not if I wanted to keep my job." 

"Well I see that you care more about your job than me, so I have a choice for you to make JJ. Me or your job at the BAU, which is more valuable to you?"

 

 


End file.
